1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical machine with an axial fan at one shaft end, with a rotor and a stator body which is surrounded by a machine housing and which is provided with a stator winding having winding heads on the two end faces of the stator-body, with an inflow space of the axial fan, formed essentially by the end wall of the machine housing and by a partition wall between the winding head and said end wall, and with an outflow space of the axial fan, out of which the cooling gas advanced by the axial fan is fed to the rotor and to the stator body and stator winding.
The invention refers to a state of the art such as emerges, for example, from EP-A-0,279,064 and from U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,470 of identical content.
2. Discussion of Background
With an increasing mass of material to be cooled, the cooling demand in a rotating electrical machine increases appreciably. This applies particularly to gas-cooled turbogenerators and to an even more significant extent to turbogenerators with an indirectly cooled stator winding. In these machine types, the dissipative heat generated in the stator winding has to be diverted through the winding insulation into the cooled sheet-metal stator body.
The generation of pressure in gas-cooled turbogenerators usually is accomplished by means of axial fans. For the purpose of an increase in pressure, multistage compressors are ruled out for reasons of space. Also, on account of the conditions of installation and assembly, the incorporation of upstream or downstream distributors has hitherto been avoided.